1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a self contained high pressure hot water cleaning system for grocery carts and in particular to such a system which is mobile and provides for the use of a sanitizing fluid application after cleaning.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
Supermarkets, grocery stores and the like provide grocery carts for customer's convenience. The carts are adapted to hold the customer's selected purchases. The carts thus contain food, including liquids, which in time are spilled or come in contact with the cart surfaces. Also many customers have small children who are carried in the carts. Not only is it unsanitary to continue to use dirty, unwashed carts but in time such use could promote the spreading of disease as microorganisms will multiply where food items have been left.
Since it is good sanitation practice to have the carts cleaned at regular periodic intervals, a definate need exists for a system which will clean ordinary grocery carts in a short period of time.
The standard wire rod or mesh basket grocery cart is provided with a handle, a basket mounted in a frame, and generally four caster mounted wheels. The carts vary greatly in design, however, they all present a basket to allow the purchaser to move their selected items and in most cases they provide a seat and pivoting support for the seat for the carrying of infants and small children.
As previously mentioned, due to the nature of the produce hauled in the carts and the gradual accumulation of filth upon the carts it is highly desirable that the carts be periodically cleaned. Failure to thoroughly clean such carts could reduce the level of customers to a particular store since customers prefer not to use unsanitary, soiled carts. On the other hand, if the grocery carts were periodically cleaned and sanitized the food outlet store could advertise such a fact which would greatly enhance the trade at that outlet.
The standard practice at most stores which utilize shopping carts is to clean the carts manually by the use of high pressure steam or hot water wands and then to have the detergent and hot water rinsed away by the use of a fresh water spray.
Unfortunately, manual washing of carts is inefficient so that it costs far too much per cart to clean the carts. It also leaves a mess in the parking lot. It is not uncommon for large supermarkets to have 200 or more carts in their establishment, so inefficient manual washing of so many carts is too costly. The grocery store owner may be forced to increase the interval between washing cycles and thus deprive his customers of the clean, sanitary carts which they desire.
In order to provide for an automatic cart washing system some inventions have been made which somewhat automate the process thereby eliminating the need for a total manual washing. Automation reduces the cost of washing the cart, however, the prior art cleaning devices for grocery carts suffer from a number of definate drawbacks.
Prior art cleaning devices for grocery carts are generally of the type which provide an enclosure, spray nozzles, and a means for introducing the carts in a nesting fashion and retrieving them upon having the cart sprayed with a detergent solution. Such devices do not provide for a readily mobile washing of carts nor a complete system in which the carts are sanitized and ready for customers use. Also, such devices generally fail to provide for the recirculation of fluids employed so the fluids are wasted whereas they could be recycled to more efficiently wash the carts. Most of the grocery cart washing devices provide for a semi-automatic washing of the cart, however, none are known which provide for a mobile washing system utilizing high pressure hot water and using recirculating high pressure hot water, and sanitizing for the carts. Examples of known grocery cart cleaning devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,048 to Gertken, et al. issued Aug. 22, 1961, U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,117 to Gibson, et al. issued Apr. 20, 1965, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,029 to Pulliam issued Oct. 17, 1972.
Very few devices in the known art relate to the automatic washing of individual grocery carts and none known are directed to provide such an automated washing system in which sanitizing is also provided for in the washing of the carts.
In a different type of apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,948 to Crosswhite issued June 5, 1973, an apparatus for washing hospital carts is disclosed in which a sanitizing fluid from a remote source is used to spray upon hospital carts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,263 to Pulliam issued July 22, 1981, discloses a portable expandable structure for manually washing carts which includes a type of recirculating pump system.
Although the prior art dicloses a number of interesting cart washing inventions, a complete cleaning and sanitizing system employing recirculating high pressure water and recirculating sanitizing fluid in a mobile self contained system adapted for a truck or trailer is not shown. Such an invention would greatly reduce the costs of washing grocery carts, thus allowing the store owners to have the carts washed and sanitized at a more frequent interval.
Accordingly, a need exists for a self contained high pressure hot water cleaning system for grocery carts employing sanitizing fluid and being adapted for carriage on a truck or trailer so that it can be taken to a number of establishments for the cleaning of the grocery carts. Such a system would provide a simple, inexpensive apparatus that could wash a cart in a matter of seconds, return the cart to service with complete confidence of customers in its cleanliness. A cleaning system of that type would provide a system that is simple in design, easy to maintain, and easy to adjust to different types of grocery carts. Such a device should be easily repaired, not subject to damage by proper use and simple to manufacture. The instant invention is directed to all of these needs as well as to others as explained in the following summary.